No More Stairs?
by Silver Wind
Summary: Why do the Bronze Saints refuse to climb on more stairs? Shounenai talk, bad jokes, OOC


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya and all related characters are © Kurumada   
Masami, TOEI et.al. This fanfic is written by Silver Wind (as if   
anyone wanna claim this thrash?).  
Warning: shounen-ai talk, bad jokes, OOC characterizations.  
  
  
a (stupid) Saint Seiya fanfiction:  
No More Stairs?  
by Silver Wind  
lain@suiko.net  
http://silver-shining.net/ | http://sanzo.pitas.com/  
  
  
Somewhere in the HUGE garden of Kido mansion, in Tokyo, Japan...  
  
"What do you mean we have to climb on stairs AGAIN?!" the   
handsome young man shouted angrily, "I've HAD it with stairs! I'd   
never want to go on STAIRS again for the rest of my life!"  
  
The golden-armored warrior in front of them sweatdropped,   
"Anooo... Pegasus, it's not like you have a choice..."  
  
"You know, Seiya is right...," his friend flipped his long   
silky hair back thoughtfully, "I don't ever want to climb stairs   
too."  
  
"Shiryu, your teacher's house if on top of the mountain,"   
a green haired boy giggled, "You won't be able to visit him then!"  
  
"It's different between climbing a mountain and climbing   
a helluva lot of stairs, /otouto/," another one rolled his eyes   
heavenwards, "And I agree. No more stairs!"  
  
Andromeda Shun pouted, "Niisan is no fun!"  
  
"What fun?" the last of the main characters of Saint Seiya   
protested, "Just imagine us, for 115 episodes PLUS 4 movies, and   
we had to climb stairs on almost EVERY single goddamn episode   
of them!"  
  
"You're cursing," Dragon Shiryu calmly pointed out.  
  
Cygnus Hyoga face-faulted, "Remind me to pray later."  
  
"I mean, why can't our enemies get more creative?!" Pegasus   
Seiya continued his rant, "Why must we always go UPWARDS, for   
Athena's sake? Why don't we go DOWN for once?"  
  
"Yeah, you're a Golden Saint, Mu," Phoenix Ikki smirked,   
"You've been a Saint longer than us. Why don't you tell us why?"  
  
Aries Mu coughed loudly to hide his discomfort, "Well, you   
want to protect Athena, you go on stairs. End of story."  
  
"Hey, that's not a valid reason!" Hyoga grumbles, "And why   
the hell did I always fighting enemies who knew my obsession with   
my mother, anyway?"  
  
Ikki shot a glare to Seiya, "And why did Seiya always   
get the chance to defeat our final enemy?"  
  
Seiya sweatdropped, "Ano... Guys, we're here to discuss   
our refusal to more stairs, remember? Not to discuss who defeated   
the enemies and why."  
  
His friends continued looking at him. The sweatdrop was getting   
bigger on his temple.  
  
"And my relationship with Hyoga was getting nowhere!"   
Shun wailed dramatically, "Oh, the injustice!"  
  
Shiryu slapped his own forehead in exasperation, "Shun,   
that 'relationship' of yours is just something made up by the   
yaoi fangirls!"  
  
"You know what yaoi is?" Hyoga stared at the Dragon Saint   
in amazement.  
  
"You'd know what it is too if you've been written into   
various doujinshi WITH various Saints," he answered drily, "Oh,   
I forgot. You HAVE."  
  
Ikki grinned mischievously, "Oh, but I bet Hyoga knows   
what yaoi is... and he's an expert on that matter," he nudged   
his younger brother, "Nee... Shun~~~?"  
  
"Niisan!" Shun pouted again, "How could you do that to   
your otouto!"  
  
Seiya growled, "Guys? The stairs? The main issue why   
we're all here? Why we're bombarding Mu with questions?"  
  
"Speaking of," the Andromeda Saint looked around,   
question marks appearing above him, "Where IS Mu?"  
  
Sure enough, there was no sign whatsoever of the Aries Golden   
Saint around them.  
  
"THAT GUY!" five voices yelled angrily in unison.  
  
  
Somewhere in the same HUGE Kido mansion, HER mansion, Kido Saori   
a.k.a. Athena was giggling evilly as she observed her saints'   
rage from her private sanctum.  
  
"Tatsumi," she called out to her butler.  
  
"Yes, ojosama?" the huge man replied.  
  
An evil smirk appeared on her beautiful face,   
"Remind me to reward Kurumada-sensei for everything he's   
done for me."  
  
The butler sweatdropped, somehow majestically managing   
to keep a straight face, "Yes, ojosama."  
  
  
~ OWARI ~  
  
  
Notes:  
Don't kill me Saint Seiya fans. *griiiiin*  
The inspiration for this one came after watching the 4th Saint   
Seiya movie, Warriors of the Final Holy Battle, on one of the   
TV stations here. And I couldn't help but grumbling that for   
115 freaking episodes PLUS 4 movies, all they do was climbing   
stairs, fighting enemies, saving Athena, and repeat the sequence   
again.  
So there you go. ^^;  
C & C? Anyone?  
  
Finished: July 1, 2001. 3:59 p.m. 


End file.
